Free Angel
by Minami Koichi
Summary: Sakura hanya ingin terbang bebas seperti malaikat di langit. Dan Naruto tiba-tiba memberinya sebuah sayap mainan. Mengajaknya terbang bersama. /"Berlari sama seperti terbang, 'kan? Ayo main kejar-kejaran!"/ For NaruSaku event #4LOVESHOTS #Oren-B #WINGS #1


Pensil warna dikeluarkan dari dalam kotak pensil. Menari dengan irama yang teratur di atas permukaan kertas yang telah penuh dengan coretan gambar. Senandung riang terdengar samar dari bibir mungilnya yang terkatup. Rambut merah jambu bergerak pelan tertiup angin pagi yang berhembus masuk melalui jendela kelas yang ia buka.

Sakura Haruno tampak begitu bersemangat hari ini. Kakinya ia goyangkan di bawah meja. Bibirnya terus menyuarakan senandung riang.

Gadis manis itu menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara pintu kelas terbuka.

"Ino!" teriaknya.

Ino Yamanaka segera melambai seraya berjalan memasuki kelas. "Sakura, kau datang pagi sekali hari ini," gadis berambut pirang pendek itu menaruh tasnya di meja samping Sakura.

Sakura meringis, senyum cerah tertarik di kedua bibirnya. "Habisnya, hari ini 'kan pengumumannya. Jadi aku sengaja datang pagi-pagi."

"Oh iya. Benar juga. Hari ini pengumuman lomba menggambar antar kelas, 'kan? Lawanmu itu kakak-kakak kelas empat dan lima, lho! Kau yakin bisa menang?" Ino tersenyum mengejek.

Sakura cemberut mendengarnya. "Makanya itu aku sengaja datang pagi-pagi karena tidak sabar untuk mendengar pengumumannya."

Ino tertawa, kemudian menarik pipi Sakura, membuat gadis bermata sehijau daun itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Sakit, Ino!" bekas cubitan diusap pelan.

Ino tersenyum lebar, mirip cengiran. "Aku yakin Sakura akan menang! Soalnya, gambaranmu kemarin bagus sekali! Kau membuatnya sampai berhari-hari, jadi mana mungkin kau tidak menang. Paling tidak, kau pasti akan mendapatkan juara dua atau tiga."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku juga berharap begitu." mata _emerald_ nya kembali ditujukan ke arah buku gambar di atas mejanya. Menorehkan warna _pink_ di rambut tokoh yang ia gambar.

"Selain pengumuman lomba menggambar, hari ini juga pembagian rapor, ya. Gawat. Kalau nilaiku jelek, aku bisa diomeli habis-habisan dan dilarang nonton di TV selama sebulan!" Ino berseru panik. Kuku-kuku dari keempat jarinya digigit. "Sakura, bagaimana ini? Drama Boy Over Flower sedang seru-serunya! Aku bisa mati kalau tidak nonton itu satu hari saja!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena itu." Sakura memutar bola mata. Ino ini ... kenapa tontonannya tontonan orang dewasa begitu. Seharusnya anak seumuran Ino nonton anime-anime seumurannya. Misalnya Kimi ni Todoke atau anime _shoujo_ lainnya. Yah, meskipun keduanya tidak ada bedanya sih. Cuma Sakura lebih suka anime _shoujo_ daripada drama.

"Mudah sekali kau mengatakannya. Kau sih enak nilaimu selalu bagus. Bahkan kau bersaing memperebutkan peringkat satu dengan Hinata. Sakura, kenapa hidupmu enak sekali?" Ino memicingkan mata, cemberut ke arah Sakura.

Senyum Sakura segera lenyap. "Jangan bilang hidupku enak. Hidup Ino malah jauh lebih enak." Gumamnya. _Karena Ino lebih bebas melakukan apapun dibandingkan aku._

"Apa? Darimana pun juga hidupmu jauh lebih enak! Sudah pintar di semua pelajaran, pintar gambar pula! Kau pasti tidak pernah kena marah orang tuamu, 'kan?"

 _Cukup. Jangan tanyakan itu lagi._

"Ya, tidak pernah."

Ino masih saja ingin berceloteh. Namun untunglah segera terhenti ketika suara riuh di kelas membuat perhatiannya teralih. Ibu Guru Shizune masuk ke dalam sambil menenteng tumpukan rapor anak muridnya.

Sakura segera menyimpan buku gambar dan alat tulisnya. Duduk rapi menghadap papan tulis. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menantikan pengumuman lomba menggambar.

Shizune- _sensei_ mengucapkan kata basa-basi dulu sebelum mengumumkan urutan juara kelas.

"Juara ketiga Sakura Haruno. Juara kedua Neji Hyuuga. Juara pertama Hinata Hyuuga."

Terdengar tepuk tangan riuh di kelas itu. Hinata Hyuuga beserta sepupunya Neji Hyuuga maju ke depan, mengambil rapor dengan senyuman cerah. Sakura juga ikut maju setelah mendengarkan seruan terkejut Ino yang mendapati Sakura mendapat juara tiga.

Sakura mengambil rapornya dengan senyuman kecil. _Apa_ kaa-chan _akan marah kalau tahu aku dapat juara tiga?_

Shizune membiarkan Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya. Guru muda itu mulai membagikan rapor untuk murid-murid lain seraya menyebutkan peringkat mereka satu persatu.

"Nah, mulai hari ini, kalian resmi meninggalkan bangku kelas tiga SD, dan naik ke kelas empat. Selamat menikmati liburan sekolah!"

Suara murid-murid kembali riuh. Bersorak atas liburan panjang yang menanti mereka. Namun, suara Shizune kembali membuat mereka diam mendengarkan.

"Juga, _sensei_ akan mengumumkan pemenang dari lomba menggambar antar kelas." Shizune meraih sesuatu di atas mejanya. Sebuah piala.

 _Ini dia!_

Sakura meneguk ludah. Kedua tangan dikepalkan. Ino berdoa semoga Sakuralah yang menang.

Mata oniks Shizune menatap ke sekeliling dan berhenti pada satu titik. Sebuah senyum tertarik di bibirnya.

"Sakura Haruno. Selamat, kau mendapatkan juara satu."

Terdengar teriakan nyaring dari Ino yang tiba-tiba meloncat memeluk Sakura yang mematung.

"Kau menang, Sakura! Juara satu, lagi! Kau ini memang jenius! Enak sekali jadi dirimu!" Ino menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Benar-benar bahagia dengan apa yang sudah dicapainya. Dia segera berjalan ke depan, menghampiri Shizune yang sudah siap menyerahkan piala untuknya.

Shizune mengusap kepala Sakura. "Pertahankan prestasimu dan asah terus kemampuan menggambarmu! Nanti akan ada lomba antar sekolah, jadi Sakura harus ikut juga, ya!"

Mendengar itu, Sakura Haruno mengangguk mantap dengan senyuman lebar. Menerima selembar kertas gambar yang berisi lukisannya yang indah.

 **Naruto** _by_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Free Angel**

 _by_

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

For NaruSaku 4LOVESHOT's Event dengan Tema: _**WINGS**_

 **.**

 _Please, enjoy!_

 **.**

 **.**

"Syukurlah aku masuk sepuluh besar. Paling tidak, _kaa-chan_ tidak akan memindahkan TV di kamarku ke kamarnya." Ino menghela nafas.

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan peringkat sembilan. Berterima kasihlah pada _Kami-sama_." Sakura menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Ya, terima kasih _kami-sama_ ... Andai aku bisa sehebat Sakura- _sama_ yang bisa memenangkan lomba gambar dan juara kelas sekaligus." Ino melirik sinis.

"Ino, kenapa kau terus mengungkit hal itu daritadi!?"

"Habisnyaaa—Ah, aku sudah sampai di rumah! Sampai jumpa, Sakura!" Ino segera menjauhkan diri dari Sakura. Menghampiri ibunya yang tengah menyiram bunga-bunga di dekat gerbang masuk kediaman Yamanaka.

"Ibu! Aku dapat peringkat sembilan!" Ino berteriak.

Ibu Ino menoleh. Tersenyum ke arah Ino. "Baguslah. Mana sini lihat rapormu?"

Ino segera mengeluarkan buku rapor dari tasnya. Menyodorkannya pada sang Ibu. Dia tersenyum lega saat Ibunya mengusap kepalanya setelah melihat nilai-nilai di rapornya.

"Nilaimu semakin bagus. Artinya Ino tidak perlu les, ya." kemudian wanita berambut pirang panjang itu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang memperhatikan mereka. "Kalau Sakura- _chan_ , dapat peringkat berapa?"

Sakura tersentak. Menarik senyum dari bibirnya. "Ah, kalau aku ... peringkat tiga."

"Wah! Sudah bibi duga! Sakura- _chan_ memang pintar, ya. Nilainya tidak pernah naik turun seperti seseorang."

Ino yang mendengarnya langsung menekuk muka. " _Kaa-chan_! Setidaknya aku sudah masuk sepuluh besar! Sakura 'kan asalnya memang pintar. Terus les juga, lagi! Aku jangan disamakan dong!"

Ibu Ino meringis. Sakura menertawakan wajah Ino yang cemberut.

Ibu Ino segera meminta maaf seraya mengelus puncak kepala Ino. Berjanji akan membelikan _cake_ kesukaan Ino untuk merayakan keberhasilan putrinya itu.

Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Tidak sabar untuk memberitahu ibunya kalau dia berhasil mendapatkan peringkat satu menggambar dan peringkat tiga juara kelas.

Kaki kecilnya segera berlari kencang menuju rumahnya. Langkah kaki yang riang terasa ringan saat dia menapaki aspal. Senandung lagi-lagi keluar dari celah bibirnya. Mata hijaunya melirik ke samping, ke arah rumah megah milik keluarga Hyuuga.

Dia bisa melihat Hinata keluar dari mobil bersama Ayahnya. Hinata tetap menunduk seperti biasa. Wajah Ayahnya tidak terlalu menampakkan kebahagiaan mengetehui anaknya mendapatkan juara kelas.

Sakura menyempatkan diri menyapa Hinata dan Ayahnya. Ayah Hinata mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan Sakura dalam lomba menggambar. Memuji-muji gambar Sakura yang menurutnya memang benar-benar bagus. Pria itu bahkan berharap Hinata bisa menggambar dengan bagus seperti Sakura.

Sakura semakin bersemangat. Tidak sabar mendengar pujian dari Ibunya juga. Ingin sekali membuat Ibunya bangga dengan prestasi yang ia raih.

"Aku pulang!" Sakura membuka pintu rumah. Melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya dengan tidak sabaran. Gadis itu segera memasuki rumah. Segera mencari keberadaan sang Ibu. Dan akhirnya menemukan Mebuki tengah duduk di sofa seraya menonton acara opera sabun di TV.

" _Kaa-chan_!" Sakura segera menghampiri sang Ibu.

Mebuki menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ah, Sakura. Kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana dengan pembagian rapornya? Kau dapat juara berapa?"

"Aku ... dapat juara tiga, _kaa-chan_." Jawabnya, seraya menyerahkan rapornya pada Mebuki.

Mebuki menaikkan sebelah alis. "Lalu, putri dari keluarga Hyuuga dapat juara berapa?"

"Hinata dapat juara satu." Sakura menjawab pelan.

Dahi Mebuki semakin berkerut. "Nilaimu turun, Sakura. Padahal tahun lalu kau berhasil menyainginya dan mendapatkan peringkat satu. Apa kau tidak belajar? Apa guru lesmu kurang baik mengajarimu?" Mebuki bertanya, tatapannya menuntut.

"Aku belajar kok, _kaa-chan_. Hinata mungkin semakin pintar, dan aku tidak bisa menyainginya lagi." Sakura memberi alasan.

"Kalau Hinata bisa semakin pintar, bagaimana mungkin putriku tidak? Sekarang, kembali ke kamarmu dan belajarlah. Ibu tidak ingin mendapati nilaimu seperti ini lagi. Putri Ibu harus pintar. Ini untuk kebaikan Sakura sendiri. Sakura harus mengasah kecerdasan dan meraih prestasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Agar di masa depan nanti Sakura bisa dengan mudah menjadi orang yang sukses. Tidak seperti Ayahmu."

Sakura menunduk. Menggenggam erat tali tasnya. Masih ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun terasa sulit.

Tapi gadis itu harus memberanikan diri.

"Masuklah ke kamar sekarang. Jam satu nanti Sakura ada les sampai jam lima sore nanti. Istirahatlah dulu di kamar." Ujar Mebuki seraya mengambil remot TV dari atas meja, mulai mengganti _chanel_ televisi.

Namun Sakura tak kunjung beranjak dari hadapannya. Gadis itu diam mematung di sana dengan wajah tertunduk. Membuat Mebuki menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Itu ... Ibu. Aku menang lomba menggambar. Juara satu antar kelas." Sakura mengeluarkan piala dari dalam tasnya. "Ini pialanya." Sakura tersenyum lebar. Menyerahkan piala tersebut kepada sang Ibu dengan bangga dan hati yang puas. Berharap sang Ibu akan mengusap kepalanya seperti Ino yang diusap kepalanya oleh sang Ibu, dipuji sedemikian rupa seperti Ayah Hinata memujinya.

"Dan ini gambaranku. Bagus tidak?" Sakura kembali menyodorkan selembar kertas gambar kepada Mebuki.

Namun yang diharapkan sepertinya tak akan pernah terjadi. Mebuki malah memandangnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Jadi karena ini nilaimu jadi turun? Gara-gara kau mengikuti lomba bodoh ini? Lomba ini tidak akan membawa keuntungan bagimu, Sakura! Kenapa kau selalu saja bertindak bodoh tanpa ijin Ibu!"

 _Aku tidak meminta ijin karena ingin membuat Ibu terkejut dengan prestasiku._

 _Tapi ... kenapa Ibu malah marah? Memangnya kesalahan apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

 _Salahkah aku kalau aku menang lomba menggambar?_

Kertas gambar dilemparkan sembarangan ke atas meja. Terongok begitu saja bersama bekas guntingan kertas koran.

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku. Omelan ibunya hanya masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Air mata langsung mengalir deras. Piala diletakkan dengan kasar di atas meja. Mebuki masih betah memberikan omelan yang sama sekali tidak didengarkan.

"Kau dengar ibumu bicara, Sakura?!" Mebuki berteriak.

Sakura langsung mendongak. Matanya yang memerah menyorot tajam. Air mata sudah membasahi pipinya.

 _Kenapa Ibu berbeda dengan Ibu Ino dan Ayah Hinata?_

Kata-kata Ino tadi pagi segera melintas di ingatannya. _"Kenapa hidupmu enak sekali, Sakura?!"_

 _Enak? Tidak. Hidupku sama sekali tidak enak. Justru aku ingin menjadi seperti Ino yang bebas. Meskipun hanya mendapatkan peringkat sembilan, Ibu Ino tetap memuji Ino. Mengusap kepala Ino dan berjanji merayakannya dengan sebuah cake. Lalu aku ... Aku hanya berharap Ibu memujiku sekali saja. Sadar akan apa yang kuinginkan melalui gambar yang sudah kubuat ..._

Tangan kecil itu mengepal kuat. Matanya terpejam erat. Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"AKU BENCI IBU!" Sakura berbalik pergi. Menyambar kertas gambarannya yang terongok di atas meja yang tidak dihargai sama sekali oleh sang Ibu.

"Sakura! Hey! Tunggu, nak!" Mebuki berdiri, berusaha mengejar Sakura yang sudah berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu.

XXX

Batu kecil dilemparkan sembarangan. Mengetuk batang pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh tidak jauh darinya.

Sakura Haruno memeluk lutut. Kertas gambar terhampar di sampingnya, di atas rerumputan hijau. Pohon-pohon rindang di sekeliling meneduhkan sosoknya yang tengah meringkuk sendirian. Saat ini ia tengah berada di bukit belakang sekolahnya. Melarikan diri dari amarah ibunya.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa hanya dia yang berbeda. Kenapa Ibunya berbeda dengan orang tua teman-temannya? Mereka yang mendapatkan prestasi di bawahnya saja dipuji-puji, lalu kenapa dia tidak?

Sakura sudah lelah berpikir. Kenapa dia harus melakukan semua ini? Kenapa dia tidak bisa bebas seperti Ino?

Kepala _pink_ mendongak ke atas. Langit biru mengintip dari celah pepohonan. Sakura baru pertama kali ini merasa terpesona dengan kanvas biru yang digaruti oleh serat-serat putih yang menyelimutinya.

Andaikan dia punya sayap di punggung ... mungkin dia bisa terbang bebas di atas sana bersama para burung. Tidak perlu merasa terkekang seperti ini.

Suara krasak-krusuk mencurigakan segera menyapa indera pendengaran Sakura. Gadis itu segera was-was. Takut kalau ada binatang buas yang tinggal di bukit keluar dari sarangnya dan ingin memangsanya. Namun, spekulasi itu segera terpatahkan saat sesuatu tiba-tiba jatuh di hadapannya. Bunyi gedebuk yang begitu keras membuat Sakura reflek memejamkan mata.

Dia bisa mendengar ringisan kesakitan yang rasanya tidak begitu asing di telinganya. Gadis itu membuka mata. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah biru. Warna biru dan kuning.

"Aduh! Pantatku sakit sekali, _dattebayou_!"

Sakura berkedip. Anak ini 'kan ...

"Kau ..." Sakura bersuara. Matanya terus mengamati bocah pirang yang baru saja terjatuh dari atas pohon itu.

"Ah!" bocah itu tersentak melihatnya. Mata biru yang Sakura lihat tadi kini menatap ke arahnya dengan terkejut. "Ada orang rupanya! Syukurlah aku tidak jatuh menimpamu, _dattebayou!"_

 _Dattebayou ..._ kedengarannya tidak asing.

"Kau Naruto Namikaze dari kelas 3B itu, 'kan?" Sakura bertanya untuk memastikan. Sosok Naruto begitu mirip dengan bocah bandel yang tidak pernah absen dari penggaris sakti Tsunade- _sensei_. Bocah pirang yang selalu berisik dan meneriakkan _dattebayou_ nyaris di semua kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Eh, jadi kau kenal aku? Wah, senangnya! Aku juga mengenalmu! Kau Sakura Haruno dari kelas 3A itu, 'kan? Yang menang juara satu lomba menggambar itu, 'kan? Hebatnya! Padahal kakak-kakak kelas lima yang katanya pintar gambar juga ikut lomba itu, tapi kau bisa mengalahkan mereka! Hebat sekali _dattebayou_!"

Sakura lagi-lagi berkedip. Terdiam mendengarkan pujian bertubi-tubi bocah pirang di hadapannya. Matanya tiba-tiba terpaku pada seekor kucing di dalam dekapan Naruto. Kucing berwarna hitam.

Naruto segera melepaskan kucing itu, membiarkannya pergi sambil berucap "Lain kali hati-hati, ya!" seraya melambai ke arah sang kucing yang mulai berlari menjauhinya.

Sakura menyimpulkan kalau kucing itu tidak bisa turun dari atas pohon dan Naruto berusaha menolongnya dengan memanjat pohon dan akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi gedebuk yang sudah pasti rasanya begitu sakit.

Tapi Naruto kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Malah sekarang bocah berisik itu mulai berceloteh tentang kehebatan Sakura. Kecantikan Sakura pun tak luput ia puji-puji.

"Aku sebenarnya juga ikut lomba menggambar sih. Tapi tidak menang. Haha!" Naruto bercerita. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah duduk di samping Sakura dan bercerita dengan lancarnya seolah mereka berdua sudah berteman akrab.

"Memangnya apa yang kau gambar?" Sakura bertanya.

Naruto langsung nyengir. Menjawab dengan semangat. "Diriku yang memakai baju Superman! _Pose_ nya seperti ini nih, Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri. Tangan kanannya mengepal lurus ke ke depan. Sementara tangan kiri juga mengepal dan ditaruh di samping pinggang. Kaki kanan maju selangkah dan ditekuk. Memperlihatkan _pose_ seorang Superman yang tengah terbang dengan gagahnya.

Sakura tertawa melihatnya.

Naruto kembali duduk di sampingnya. Senyum lebar tak pernah lenyap dari wajahnya. "Kalau Sakura- _chan_ menggambar apa?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

Senyum Sakura lenyap, berubah menjadi senyuman kaku. Tangannya meraih kertas gambar di sampingnya, menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung menerimanya dan berseru kencang. Kertas gambaran itu digenggam erat dengan kedua tangan yang menjulur lurus ke depan. Mata biru Naruto berbinar saat melihat gambaran Sakura.

"Pantas saja Sakura- _chan_ menang! Ini memang benar-benar bagus!"

Sakura menoleh, melirik apa yang ia gambar di hamparan kertas putih itu.

Seorang gadis remaja berpakaian gaun putih yang elegan. Rambutnya berwarna _pink_ lembut. Sepasang sayap lebar membentang di belakang punggungnya. Seorang malaikat. Malaikat yang terbang bebas di atas awan bersama para burung berwarna putih.

"Ini indah sekali! Pantas saja Superman-ku kalah! Apa ini judulnya ... pree an...gel?" Naruto mengeja judul yang tertera di pinggiran bingkai.

" _Free Angel_. Malaikat yang bebas." Sakura membenarkan. Kaki yang sejak tadi ditekuk kini diluruskan. Kedua tangan menyentuh tanah, menyanggah tubuhnya.

"Wow! Judulnya pun keren! Sakura- _chan_ pasti bangga sekali ya bisa membuat ini! Apalagi sampai menang juara satu!"

Sakura hanya diam. Tidak menyahut. Bahkan tidak tersenyum.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan respon. Berkedip bingung mendapati Sakura hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Naruto membulatkan mata. Kaget ketika melihat setetes air bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

"S-Sakura- _chan_?! Kenapa menangis? Ada apa? Apa aku sudah membuat Sakura- _chan_ sedih?" Naruto bertanya panik.

Sakura mengusap pipinya. Isak tangis lolos begitu saja. Ingin menjelaskan kalau dia menangis bukan karena Naruto, namun dia tak kunjung bisa mengatakannya. Dadanya sesak, dia sulit berbicara dengan benar.

Naruto mengambil inisiatif mengusap punggung Sakura. Menuturkan kata-kata penenang yang biasa Ibunya katakan.

Setelah beberapa menit menangis, isakan Sakura terhenti. Gadis itu kembali memeluk lututnya. Wajahnya tertunduk, menempel di lutut.

"Ibuku marah karena aku menang lomba gambar." Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya. Terkejut. "Kok bisa marah?"

"Karena gara-gara asyik menggambar, aku jadi tidak belajar dengan betul hingga peringkatku turun jadi juara tiga."

"Ehh? Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa Ibu Sakura- _chan_ bisa marah padahal Sakura- _chan_ sudah sama-sama berhasil mendapatkan juara kelas dan juara menggambar. Kalau aku jadi Sakura- _chan_ , pasti Ayahku akan membelikan semua mainan yang kuinginkan sebagai hadiah! Ibuku juga pasti akan membuatkan _ramen_ spesial terenak yang pernah ia buat untukku!" Naruto berujar dengan mata berbinar. Membuat Sakura semakin sakit.

"Aku iri dengan anak-anak yang lain. Orangtua kalian begitu sayang pada kalian. Tidak memaksakan kehendak. Tidak mengekang. Membiarkan kalian bebas ..." Sakura semakin menunduk. Membuat wajahnya semakin tenggelam di balik lutut.

Naruto berkedip. "Memangnya Sakura- _chan_ tidak bebas, ya?"

"Aku ... Sepertinya memang tidak ..."

Naruto terdiam. Matanya menatap gambaran Sakura dengan dalam. Kemudian beralih menatap Sakura yang masih menenggelamkan wajah di balik lutut. Lalu kembali beralih pada kertas gambar. Bocah pirang itu tiba-tiba berdiri seraya berseru kencang. Membuat Sakura terkejut dan segera menatapnya.

"Aku pergi sebentar, ya, Sakura- _chan_! Aku akan segera kembali, jadi jangan ke mana-mana, ya!"

Sakura hanya berkedip menatap kepergian Naruto. Gadis itu mengusap bekas air mata di pipinya.

XXX

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya bisa berkedip. Matanya yang bundar terpaku pada sesuatu yang dibawa Naruto.

Sebuah sayap.

Sayap kupu-kupu berwarna putih.

"Naruto ... Ini ... milikmu?" Sakura bertanya ragu. Naruto Namikaze punya sayap-sayapan? Bukankah ini mainan anak cewek?

Naruto segera melotot mendengarnya. Kepala pirangnya menggeleng cepat. "Bukan! Ini sayap milik Sasuke! Dia mendapatkannya dari Kak Itachi saat ulang tahun! Tadi aku ke rumahnya untuk meminjam ini untuk Sakura- _chan_."

"Untukku? Untuk apa?" Sakura mengerutkan kening. Kebingungan akan kegunaan sayap yang terus saja disodorkan ke arahnya itu.

"Tentu saja untuk dipakai! Sakura- _chan_ ingin bebas seperti malaikat di gambar itu, kan?" Naruto menunjuk gambaran Sakura. "Sakura- _chan_ akan jadi malaikatnya. Dan aku akan berperan sebagai burungnya! Aku akan menemani Sakura- _chan_ terbang bebas di langit!"

"Tapi ... Ini sayap mainan. Dan Naruto sama sekali bukan burung, jadi tidak bisa terbang." Sakura berujar polos.

Naruto meringis mendengarnya. "Berlari itu sama saja dengan terbang, 'kan? Ayo kita main kejar-kejaran!"

"Hah?"

"Ayo! Ayo! Cepat pakai sayapnya! Aku akan jadi burung pemangsa yang ingin menangkap Sakura- _chan_ , ya!" Naruto memasangkan sayap itu di punggung Sakura tanpa menunggu ijin dari dari si gadis _cherry_. "Oke, siap? Aku langsung terkam nih kalau terus berdiam diri di sana seperti itu!" Naruto menyeringai.

Sakura segera tersadar. Paham tidak paham, mengerti tidak mengerti, gadis itu berlari saja. Menghindari Naruto yang berusaha menangkapnya. Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Melewati pepohonan rindang dan menapaki rerumputan kecil yang terhampar. Sayap di punggung membentang. Sakura merasa benar-benar terbang. Dia merasa bebas saat berlari seperti ini. Angin menerpa wajahnya. Rambutnya menari-nari di udara. Kedua tangannya membentang, Sakura tertawa lepas.

Naruto ikut tertawa. Berbangga diri karena berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum dan tertawa selepas itu. Kakinya terus berlari, mencoba mengimbangi kecepatan lari Sakura. Berusaha menangkap gadis bersayap itu.

Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Namun senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba berhenti lantas langsung menangkapnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Nyaris meremukkan sayap hadiah ulang tahun (yang tidak diinginkan) Sasuke dari Itachi itu.

"Sakura- _chan_! Tertangkap kau!" Naruto berseru. Menempelkan pipinya di punggung Sakura yang lolos dari jamahan sayap lebar.

Sakura tertawa. Memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang memeluk perutnya. Matanya masih terpaku ke depan. Ke hamparan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Lihatlah, Naruto. Seluruh isi kota bisa terlihat jelas dari sini." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Berjalan ke samping Sakura dan segera berseru kagum.

"Kau benar, Sakura- _chan_! Rumahku jadi terlihat kecil! Ah, omong-omong, rumahku ada di sebelah sana! Itu! Tiga rumah dari kedai _ramen_ Ichiraku!' Naruto menunjuk rumah dua tingkat yang terletak tidak jauh dari kaki bukit.

Sakura mengangguk. Ikut menunjukkan letak rumahnya.

Naruto merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Mengerang seperti kucing. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus menerpa keduanya. Membuat rambut beserta baju kaus menari bersama di udara.

Sakura mendudukkan diri di atas hamparan rumput tanpa melepas sayapnya. Naruto sudah berbaring terlentang di sampingnya. Keduanya mendongak ke atas. Menatap kanvas biru dengan serat-serat putih yang menghiasi. Warna biru yang cerah. Seperti mata Naruto ...

Sakura menoleh. Mendapati Naruto tengah memejamkan mata. Senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya.

"Naruto ..." Sakura memanggil.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di bukit belakang sekolah ini?"

Mata Naruto terbuka. Bocah itu mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Aku ingin mencari kumbang besar di bukit ini. Untuk menakut-nakuti anak perempuan di kelas baruku saat sudah masuk sekolah nanti _dattebayou_!" jawabnya dengan semangat.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Dia lupa kalau Naruto itu terkenal sebagai pembuat onar di sekolah. Pantas saja penggaris Tsunade- _sensei_ tidak pernah bosan membelainya.

"Kalau Sakura- _chan_ sendiri kenapa sendirian saja di sini? Pasti kabur dari rumah, ya?" Naruto menebak. Dan tepat sasaran.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Tersenyum kikuk. "Yah, begitulah."

"Ehh? Ternyata benar? Orangtua Sakura- _chan_ pasti sangat khawatir!" seru Naruto.

Dahi Sakura berkerut. "Tidak. Mana mungkin mereka khawatir. Ibu tidak pernah menyayangiku. Jadi tidak mungkin dia mengkhawatirkanku." Ujarnya.

"Ah, tidak! Sakura- _chan_ jangan berpikir seperti itu, dong! Buktinya, aku! Meskipun aku ini nakal dan sering dimarahi _kaa-chan_ , tapi _kaa-chan_ selalu khawatir kalau aku pulang terlambat! Bahkan _kaa-chan_ pernah nangis saat aku tiba-tiba hilang di rumah sakit."

"Itu berbeda. Naruto dan aku berbeda." Sakura kembali memeluk lutut.

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya. Cemberut ke arah Sakura. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia meraih sesuatu di balik punggungnya yang ternyata terdapat ransel kecil berbentuk rubah berwarna _oran_ _ye_. Mengeluarkan buku gambar yang digulung beserta sekotak pensil warna.

"Sakura- _chan_!" panggil Naruto.

Sakura menoleh.

Naruto memasang cengiran terbaiknya. "Ayo menggambar!"

XXX

"Sakura- _chan_ , kalau langit bagusnya pakai warna biru ini atau ini?" dua buah pensil warna yang sama-sama berwarna biru namun berbeda kadar terangnya disodorkan.

Sakura mengamati sebentar. Berpikir dalam sebelum menunjuk salah satu warna. Warna biru terang yang sama dengan warna mata Naruto.

"Yang ini? Baiklah!" Naruto menaruh pensil yang tidak terpilih dan kembali mewarnai.

Sakura tersenyum. Tangannya yang mungil menggenggam erat warna kuning keemasan. Menorehkan warna yang berkilauan itu ke gambar _dress_ yang dikenakan malaikat berambut merah jambu yang ia gambar.

Naruto sendiri, setelah selesai mewarnai langit, kini dia beralih mewarnai refleksi dirinya sendiri yang begitu kontras dengan refleksi diri Sakura di sampingnya. Indah dan jelek. Indah punya Sakura. Jelek punya Naruto. Mereka menggambar bersama dalam satu kertas. Melukis kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Sakura menggambar dirinya dengan _dress_ berwarna emas dan sayap kupu-kupu di punggungnya. Sementara Naruto, menggambar dirinya mengenakan seragam Superman namun dengan sayap burung gereja yang mengepak lebar.

Keduanya tertawa serempak saat mendapati hasil gambaran mereka. Berasa _beauty and the beast_ saja, komentar Sakura.

"Besok ajari aku menggambar, ya, Sakura- _chan_! Kita main lagi di bukit ini!" Naruto berujar.

Sakura mengangguk riang. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga. Lembayung berangsur-angsur membuat segalanya menjadi sewarna kulit jeruk.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku bermain hari ini, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum tulus. Perasaannya sudah lebih baik sekarang. Dia bisa pulang ke rumah dengan hati yang lapang dan meminta maaf pada Ibunya.

Naruto mengangguk. Memberi jempolnya pada Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Aku senang bisa bermain bersama Sakura- _chan_! Jangan lupa besok kita ketemu lagi, ya, di sini! Nanti kuajak Sasuke juga!"

Sakura mengangguk. Melepaskan sayap di punggungnya dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

XXX

Sakura baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di rumah, dan sepasang lengan sudah memerangkap tubuh kecilnya. Mebuki menangis di pundak Sakura. Mengelus rambut putrinya itu.

Sakura hanya bisa berkedip bingung sekaligus terkejut. Tangannya mengusap punggung sang ibu sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penenang.

"Maaf, Sakura. Selama ini Ibu rupanya terlalu menekanmu. Ibu tidak sadar. Maafkan Ibu, sayang."

 _Eh?_

"Ibu sebenarnya sangat bangga mengetahui Sakura berhasil menang lomba menggambar. Tapi Ibu malah bersikap kasar dan membuat Sakura kecewa. Maafkan Ibu, sayang."

Sakura mengusap punggung Ibunya. Perlahan, bibirnya tersenyum. Naruto benar ... _kaa-_ chan sebenarnya sayang padanya ...

"Sakura ..."

Sakura menoleh. Mebuki melepaskan pelukannya seraya mengelap air mata di pipi.

Kizashi, Ayah Sakura menghampiri putrinya dan mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongan. "Sakura, dengar Ayah."

Sakura diam mendengarkan.

"Ayah senang sekali mengetahui Sakura berhasil menjadi juara kelas dan juga juara menggambar."

Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Dan Ayah juga punya berita bagus. Hari ini Ayah mendapatkan promosi dan naik jabatan. Dan Ayah dipindahtugaskan ke kota lain."

"Pindah tugas ke kota lain?" Sakura berkedip. Mata bundarnya melebar menatap Kizashi dengan bingung.

"Artinya kita akan pindah, sayang." Mebuki menyahut.

Sakura langsung menoleh. "Eh? Pindah?"

"Iya. Besok siang kita akan pindah. Ibu sudah membereskan barang-barang Sakura juga hari ini."

Sakura terdiam.

 _Pindah ... Pindah berarti tidak bisa bermain bersama Naruto lagi ..._

XXX

"Eh?! Pindah?" Naruto berseru kencang. Raut wajahnya syok.

Sakura mengangguk. Wajahnya menunduk sedih. Tangannya meremas kain serat dari rok hijau yang ia kenakan.

Siang itu, Sakura dan Naruto kembali bertemu untuk bermain bersama seperti yang sudah mereka janjikan kemarin, _tadinya_ , saat Sakura tiba-tiba memberitahu kalau dia akan pindah.

Naruto menjatuhkan tas besarnya ke tanah, entah apa itu isinya Sakura tidak tahu.

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu Sakura- _chan_ lagi kalau Sakura- _chan_ pindah?" Naruto bertanya, panik.

"Pasti kita bisa bertemu lagi!" Sakura berujar yakin. Matanya penuh determinasi. Menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Nanti kalau kita bertemu lagi, kita akan main sama-sama lagi, ya! Ingat! Naruto jangan sampai melupakan aku!"

Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat ingin menangis. Bohong jika Sakura tidak ingin meneteskan air mata sekarang juga. Gadis itu mati-matian berusaha menegarkan hati ... Tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di mata Naruto. Karena ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ah, jangan sebut terakhir. Sakura yakin mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Kalau begitu, aku harus memberi Sakura- _chan_ kenang-kenangan, ya ..."

"Eh?" Sakura memandang penasaran ke arah Naruto yang mulai berjongkok, mengaduk tas besarnya demi mencari sesuatu.

"Ini. Sayap Sakura- _chan_. Kalau pakai ini saat Sakura- _chan_ sedang sedih, Sakura- _chan_ akan merasa tenang kembali. Akan merasa bebas seperti kemarin. Percaya, deh!" Naruto menyodoran sayap-sayapan kepada Sakura.

Sakura memandang heran kepada sayap yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya. "Tapi ... Bukannya ini punya Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Ah, itu ..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Memasang cengirannya kembali. "Sasuke tidak mau menerima sayap itu lagi. katanya 'ambil saja. Kalau perlu buang jauh-jauh. Aku tidak butuh mainan anak perempuan' begitu katanya."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Memasang sayap itu di punggungnya. Kemudian dahinya berkerut dalam. "Tapi ... Aku tidak bawa apapun untuk kuberikan pada Naruto sebagai kenangan."

Naruto segera berseru senang. Menunjukkan gambaran mereka kemarin dengan antusias. "Aku sudah punya ini kok! Ini jauh lebih berharga dari apapun!" serunya.

Sakura tersenyum. " _Souka_." Kemudian dia melirik jam tangan bergambar Hello Kitty di tangan kirinya. "Naruto, sudah waktunya aku pulang. _Kaa-chan_ pasti sudah terlalu lama menungguku. Kami akan berangkat siang ini."

Senyum Naruto lenyap. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Ya, hati-hati di jalan, ya, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mengangguk. Berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Tidak menoleh lagi. Wajahnya tertunduk.

Langkah kakinya semakin menjauh, namun dia tidak sanggup menoleh hanya untuk melambaikan tangan. Rasanya ingin menangis sekarang juga ...

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura tersentak. Kepala merah jambunya segera menoleh ke belakang.

Naruto di atas bukit tempat mereka menggambar kemarin. Melambai ke arahnya dengan semangat. "SAMPAI BERTEMU LAGI, _DATTEBAYOU_!"

Sakura terdiam. Terlalu terpana dengan ucapan Naruto. Kemudian dia ikut tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar selebar senyuman Naruto sekarang. Gadis itu ikut melambaikan tangan.

"IYA! SAMPAI BERTEMU LAGI, NARUTO!"

.

 _Karena sesungguhnya, perpisahan ini adalah prolog manis dari kisah kita berdua ..._

.

.

AN: Ini fic NaruSaku pertama saya. Semoga gak OOC maupun ngebosenin. :') terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersudi hati membaca fic ini X"D


End file.
